Enthalpy
by irrealiste
Summary: Porquê a indiferença dele a intrigava,ao mesmo tempo em que o mistério em que a rondava o deixava incomodado.
1. Abandone

N/A: Minha primeira 1ª fanfic aqui,espero que gostem,e não ligue para a confusão que essa coisa está,mas o site não está cooperando comigo.. De modo que eu ficava editando e reeditando e sempre aparecia uma merda nova,então,provavelmente,tenha sobrado algum erro ou tenha desaparecido algumas palavras,mas espero que dê pra ler; Mas enfim,enjoy. (uiê.)

_Enthalpy._

* * *

**1. Abandone.**

_" - Lord Haruno..."_

_" - Toshiko,estou pensando em..."_

Inconscientemente repetiu mais uma vez aquelas palavras frias,que ela mesma ainda não conseguia acreditar que realmente tivessem sido ditas justamente por aquela pessoa. A quem ela mais fielmente confiava.

Já se sentia ridícula quando percebia que sua própria boca recitava involuntariamente aquele diálogo que a confrontava e insistia em ecoar em sua cabeça havia dias.

Mas jamais se ousou perguntar se sua sanidade estava em risco, por que nada poderia justificar o quanto insano aquele ser chegou a se transformar. Ou o quanto ele poderia ser tão insensível e.

_Que diabos! A menos de duas horas tinha jurado que iria superar tudo aquilo!_

_" - Querida,já está pronta?"_

Colocando a última peça da linda roupa de baixo vermelha,e com uma voz aguda pelo recente ataque de histeria,respondeu:

_" - Já estou indo!"_

Tentando melhorar seu rosto ao máximo,devido ao fato de ter ficado bastante vermelho e inchado,ensaiou um sorriso que provavelmente aquele homem nem merecia,e então saiu de trás do biombo.

" – Chiyo-san estava certa. Você fica absolutamente deslumbrante com vermelho."

Sentindo náuseas ao ouvir isso,a menina se aproximou vagarosamente da cama com dossel.

" – Vermelho..."

Ele repetiu pensativo, e instantaneamente sentiu toda a sua coragem se extraviar,e uma vontade incontrolável de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas como não poderia, ela simplesmente sentou na ponta da mobília, tentando ao máximo não mostrar o quanto odiava tudo aquilo.

"- Ó ,não precisa ficar tímida. Não lhe agrada que eu faça alguns elogios?"

Engolindo em seco,ela sentiu a cama mexer decorrente da aproximação dele. Por reflexo, acabou por virar a cabeça em direção a ele assustada, encontrando nada mais que olhos hostis, e ao mesmo tempo, com um desejo perceptível.

" – Mas o que eu posso fazer? Você é irresistível."

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de tocar de leve os ombros desnudos da mesma.

Sentindo um arrepio tentou desviar das mãos do homem. Porém, pela diferença aparente de força, ele a segurou, e em um segundo, ela já estava sob ele.

" – Agora,querida,fique calma."

Ela percebeu que a voz do homem estava forçadamente mais baixa.

Ao vê-lo levar as mãos para debaixo de sua roupa de baixo, de imediato tentou se desvencilhar dele.

" – Me solta!"

" – Calma,não farei nada que não goste,minha querida." – O homem falou tentando mais uma vez tirar o tecido que cobria o corpo da garota.

" – Sai de cima de mim!" – Falou,empurrando-o com toda a força,mas só o que conseguiu foi que ele tirasse a mão do meio de suas pernas e as colocasse no seu cabelo,puxando-o com força.

" – Olha aqui,garota. Se comporte. Você não está em posicão de reclamar." – Terminou e arrancando mais um tufo de cabelos rosados ele a beijou.

Sentiu seu estômago dar voltas, enquanto sua boca era pressionada contra a dele. Meu Deus, ela tinha ouvido da pessoa de maior confiança que ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse. Seria só para iludi-la?

"– Ultimamente só há ilusão." – Pensava enquanto engolia em seco no minuto em que a boca do homem deslizava por sua pele ,deixando um rastro de saliva grossa. Por um segundo sentiu uma ânsia instantânea e por pouco, não expelira o jantar.

" – Você é linda." – Revirou os olhos diante daquelas palavras,ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo retesar e o nariz começar a incomodar.

Demorou alguns minutos até perceber as lágrimas que agora escorriam incontrolavelmente. Começou a limpar a tempo, antes de a cabeça do homem que antes estava muito ocupada com sua barriga, virar pra si e a olhar de forma que ela não soube dizer do que era no momento.

" – E magnífica ,como seu vendedor disse." – Ouvindo isso,com uma súbita raiva crescente perpassando todo o corpo,ela deferiu um forte golpe contra o rosto do homem,e se não estivesse enganada poderia dizer que tinha quebrado o nariz do próprio.

" – Por quê você fez isso,sua..." - tentava murmurar o homem enquanto colocava a mão no rosto,tentando estancar o sangue que escorria ferozmente do nariz,mas mesmo que quisesse,não saberia responder a pergunta inacabada do a oportunidade a menina logo tratou de sair debaixo do mesmo.

E teria conseguido, se o homem percebendo a ação da moça a segurou pelo pulso num aperto forte.

" – Onde você pensa que vai? Não tem para onde voltar."

Olhou uma última vez pra o individuo na cama,e mesmo diante da verdade,ela ainda lhe deferiu um belo chute na virilha.

" – Tudo é melhor que isso." - Falando isso,se levantou e tentou,em vão,se desvencilhar da mão dele.

Porém,ao invés de ter o efeito esperado,o homem apenas puxou o braço da mesma com força a fazendo bater no dossel na cama com tamanha intensidade,que ela jurou ter visto estrelas.

" – Então eu vou fazer se tornar melhor." – Ele falou,e tonta do jeito em que se encontrava,apenas deixou seu corpo tombar na cama,de modo que nem ouvira a porta ser arrombada com tudo,que por pouco não se desprendeu do batente.

" – Mas que diabos é isso? Não deixei claro que não quero interrupções?" – O homem exclamou,para os quatro indivíduos agora presentes.

" – _Mas era obvio né? Enquanto você se diverte,tem uma grana nos devendo." _– Falou uma voz estridente. No começo a garota, já um pouco melhor, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo no recinto.

Procurando respostas,olhou para a porta,visualizando os demais rostos que, no momento,compartilhavam de uma mesma expressão dura e assustadora. E vendo as roupas que trajavam, ela percebeu que não iria querer briga com ninguém.

" – Sai de cima de mim,seu balofo!" – Berrou e percebeu que todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Constatou que dessa vez o homem, que estava quase desmaiando de medo dos recentes visitantes, saíra de cima dela.

Sentindo-se bêbada, pegou o vestido que usava antes e se dirigiu trôpega até a porta, que no momento estava abarrotada de homens carrancudos. Porém, antes de ela alcançar a escada do corredor, envolvida por olhares curiosos, ouviu uma voz vinda do quarto

_" – Meu Deus,o quê você fez com essa menina?"  
_

Até esperaria a resposta acusadora que aquele homem daria. Provavelmente falaria que era uma prostituta qualquer que o havia seduzido, e a julgar pelo hotel imundo que ele a havia trazido, provavelmente eles acreditariam, mas estava ocupada demais em descer os degraus de madeira quebrados, quê agora, para ela, pareciam que estavam rodando devido à imensa dor latejante em sua testa.

Mas foi só alcançar o último degrau, que percebeu olhares de diversos bêbados vindo do bar.

" – Pelo jeito,a lingerie está fazendo muito sucesso." – Pensou,revirando os olhos,e mais que rapidamente entrou no primeiro cômodo que encontrou e colocou o vestido por cima.

" – Ei garota você tá bem?" - Assim que saiu do quarto ouviu uma voz vinda da escada,pelo jeito um dos homens veio atrás dela.

" – TO!" – Saiu correndo para a saída do recinto,ouvindo vários murmúrios desapontados vindo dos bêbados,e acabou nem vendo o rosto do homem que descera preocupado.

Ao alcançar a porta de saída, sentiu que podia respirar pela primeira vez, e até se deliciou com esse momento. Mas, instantaneamente, começou a cogitar que talvez os homens carrancudos pudessem vir atrás dela, pensando em ser alguma cúmplice seja lá do que o comprador dela tramara, e mais do que depressa começou a correr sem rumo, apenas querendo fugir e ficar o mais longe daquele hotel portuário.

Mas ao ouvir um barulho de tiro seguido de uma gritaria, deu um pulo. Parando e olhando para trás, viu que pessoas se amontoavam na saída do lugar,e pelo visto,o ruído havia vindo do hotel.

Em seguida ela viu os mesmo quatro homens se retirarem do recinto, empurrando qualquer cidadão que estivesse na frente. Conseguiu visualizar o mesmo homem que a procurara no hotel, e parecia que ainda estava á procura de algo,achando que fosse ela,recomeçou a correr,e de hora em hora olhava para trás,achando que estivesse sendo seguida.

Porém em uma dessas olhadas,acabou trombando com tudo em alguém,chegando a se desequilibrar e quase cair se antes não estivesse sido amparada pelos braços do mesmo.

" – Desculpe." – Falou,ficando de pé rapidamente e voltando a correr,dando uma rápida olhada para trás,apenas para se deparar com dois olhos ônix inexpressivos.

* * *

AAAH,que bom que você chegou até o final .

Espero que gostem,e já vou avisando,o primeiro capítulo É mesmo muito confuso,por causa dos "porquê" e "como",mas com o passar da história,vocês vão comecar a entender =DD

E outra: é uma história de piratas. =P

Espero MESMO que vocês gostem,e se gostarem: deixem reviews. =PP


	2. Aceite

**N/A**: Oi,gente. Seguinte,como eu tenho até o capítulo 5 pronto,eu vou postar um após o outro,então fiquem atentos =D E outro,nesse capítulo a Sakura mostra um lado diferente do capítulo anterior,espero que gostem das minhas tentativas de humor...e enfim,se gostarem deixem reviews! =P 

* * *

**2**. **Aceite.**

" – Andar a esmo por essa idéia,Sakura." – Murmurava a menina já alto o bastante para alguns cidadãos que estavam perto se afastarem.

Já passava das três da manhã,e a própria não havia ao menos cogitado a idéia de parar de caminhar e descansar em alguma hospedaria decente. Mas como poderia? Deixou todo o seu dinheiro com aquele homem odioso. Que devido aos demasiados comentários sobre o incidente, ela já tinha quase certeza de que a essa hora,ele provavelmente já estaria em decomposição,ou quem sabe,em uma vala rasa.

Continuou andando, até que enfim percebera que havia ido longe demais, e nem ao menos sabia onde se encontrava. Começou a procurar algum estabelecimento próximo, para que pudesse descansar.

" – Olá garotinha" – Ela ouviu uma voz vindo de um beco mal-iluminado seguida de um movimento em meio ás nem cogitou em responder,apenas continuou andando.

" – Você,por acaso,precisa de um abrigo?" – Falou a voz esganiçada e nem um pouco convidativa.

Interessada pela proposta, se aproximou vagarosamente, mesmo sabendo que podia ser algum tipo de podia ser tudo, menos _burra._

_" – Hã? O quê o senhor falou?" – Ela murmurou vendo que o movimento de antes parara subitamente._

" – A Senhorita precisa de abrigo?" – Ele repetiu a pergunta pacientemente,e dessa vez ela conseguiu ver o rosto do mesmo,parcialmente. E não era um rosto que gostaria de ver todo dia.

" – Er... na verdade,sim. Mas como estou sem dinheiro,vou ter que recusar." – Nem se dando ao luxo de dar boa noite,a garota foi se afastando o mais rápido possível.

Infelizmente foi impedida por um aperto em seu antebraço.

" – Er...garotinha,por quê você não vê o quarto primeiro e se gostar poderá ficar de graça,e se quiser,eu te acompanho." – Falando isso,o homem lhe ofereceu um sorriso,mostrando uma carreira de dentes amarelos e alguns de ouro,"combinando" com o terno branco que o mesmo trajava.

" – Ahn,de novo não." - Pensou. E tentando se desvencilhar das unhas do homem, deu um passo para longe dele.

" – Olha aqui senhor,não estou interessada,**mesmo**." - Puxou o braço com força,e finalmente conseguiu se soltar.

" – Se não vier por bem,vai vir por mal." – Ao ouvir isso,automaticamente virou e lascou um tapa no rosto do homem,que ficou estático e com cara de bobo.

" – Meu Deus,se continuar a ter pessoas como você no mundo,juro que viro lutadora." – Falou,e então continuou andando. Porém, foi só virar a esquina, que se deparou com três homens de ternos brancos,**iguais**ao de antes.

" – Isso só pode ser brincadeira." – murmurou mas para si mesma do que para os três indivíduos. Deu meia-volta enquanto podia, e voltou pelo mesmo caminho,pela mesma direção de onde havia deixado o velho com uma face avermelhada.

" – Como você pôde deixar essa belezinha passar,Hidan?" – murmurou um dos três. Ao saber que estavam falando dela, e que isso significava mal sinal,tentou achar uma saída. Mas de repente se viu no meio de quatro homens.

" – Hun. Essa daí acabou de me dar um tapa." - Falou o homem mais velho caminhando em direcão á eles,ainda massageando o lugar em que a menina lhe dera uma esbofeteada,enquanto os outros três começavam a gargalhar da situação do pobre homem.

" – Hum,eu que quero dar muitos tapinhas nela." - Falou subitamente o mais alto dando um sorriso amarelo,que só fez o estomago da mesma dar voltas. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para a floresta densa, que no momento era o único caminho disponível.

" – _Ei garota! Volte aqui_" – Gritava o alto já distante,correndo atrás dela,porém foi impedido pelo velho.

" – _Deixe-a ir. Ela vai acabar morrendo pelas mãos dos..."_  
Ela até gostaria de ter ouvido o resto da frase,mas certamente que não voltaria lá para escutar. E agora, ela só sabia que algo mais a frente era demasiado perigoso.

" – Ah,ótimo,talvez eu seja comida por lobos." – Pensava sarcástica,depois de parar para descansar por um tempo em uma raíz de árvore.

E pela primeira vez,olhou ao redor,não vendo nada além de árvores negras que a circundavam e pareciam sufoca-la. Percebendo um movimento discreto perto dali, ela se pôs novamente a caminhar e não ousaria parar até chegar na praia e quem sabe,encontrar um lugar decente para passar a noite.

Mas depois de quilômetros andando,só o que conseguiu,foi parar em cima de um penhasco,vendo as ondas baterem na praia

**Lá embaixo.**

" - E minha noite fica cada vez melhor." - Pensou frustada.

Sem ter outra saída, ela decidiu descer o penhasco rochoso, sempre escorregando de hora em hora. E sem falar que a testa já estava começando a incomodar de forma alarmante a deixando tonta.

E justamente por causa disso, acabou pisando em falso, e por conseqüência acabou caindo alguns metros, e por pouco não se espatifara no chão, mas só por que alcançou uma pedra resistente a tempo. Em seguida desceu mais alguns metros, para finalmente tocar a areia da praia.

Sentindo-se aliviada, deixou seu corpo se estatelar no solo e por pouco não beijou areia de tão feliz que se sentia. Mas foi só se sentir suficientemente relaxada que sentiu umas espetadinhas no bumbum.

" – Que diabos! Aqueles idiotas não desistem." – Pensou e então bufou. Ainda de olhos fechados e de barriga para baixo,murmurou numa enxurrada de palavras:

" – Quer saber,que se dane,faz logo o que você quer,me mate ou me coma – no bom sentido,óbvio - ou sei lá,me mande para aquele gordo fedido e"

" – Garota,que que aconteceu contigo?" – Ao perceber que era uma voz serena ,ela se sentou rapidamente e ficou olhando estática para o individuo a sua frente,que deveria ter uns dez anos a mais que ela.

" – Sua testa tá horrível e você tá mais branca que leite" – Falou o homem já assustado com a situação deplorável em que a menina se encontrava.

" - é,pois é. Fui atacada diversas vezes." - Falou revirando os olhos e deitando na areia novamente,pouco ligando pro vestido,que a essa altura devia estar encharcado de lama.

" – Ah é? Pode me dizer quem é, que eu vou..." – Dizia o homem já arregaçando as mangas e mostrando o punho para a menina.

" – Olha,vamos esquecer tudo isso e...por favor me deixe dormir." - Sentindo-se subitamente **muito** cansada,deixou sua cabeça tombar na areia. Com uma expressão lamentável,ela virou rapidamente pro lado e fechou os olhos já cansados.

" – HÁ! Essa é ótima,vai dormir na praia? Sabia que a maré tá subindo,sua sonsa?" – Ele terminou falando em um tom despreocupado,e em seguida em um só puxão levantou o braço da menina e a empurrou para mais longe da floresta.

" – Hei,hei! Eu posso dormir na praia...e também posso morrer afogada. Tudo tá bom pra mim e-" – Realmente,não estava preocupada com o que ele poderia fazer com ela,por quê dentre todos que mexeram com ela,ele era o que mais transmitia calma e não segundas intenções. Então apenas se deixou levar.

" – Ei garota,já te falaram que para uma criatura tão pequena,você fala muita bobeira?"

" – Na verdade,já. " – Bufou a menina já atordoada e indignada pelo modo em que se dirigia a ela.

" – Sério,de dez palavras que você fala,eu não entendo onze." – E puxando Sakura contra a vontade da mesma,começou a resmungar mais coisas ininteligíveis.

" – Olha,conheço um lugar muito bom,eles vão te aceitar." – Então o velho deu uma olhadela rápida pra ela e acrescentou:

" – Eu espero." – Ele terminou lhe lançando um olhar desconfiado,e automaticamente ela se sentiu estranhamente envergonhada.

" – Hum,a praia estava boa demais pra mim." – Ela teimosa,falou revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

" – Deuses,como esse dia está sendo longo." – Pensava enquanto era praticamente arrastada pelo homem.

Após uma caminhada exaustiva,ela avistou ao longe um deslumbrante navio,com velas vermelhas e negras,e vendo mais de perto podia jurar que a madeira que revestia o transporte era de primeira qualidade.

" – Iguais as que o p- " – parou no meio da frase,recolocando na cabeça que devia esquecer aquela pessoa.

E então se permitiu a vislumbrar o navio que agora parecia cada vez mais perto, estava com os lampiões acesos e a sombra que se propagava em volta das cargas fazia o navio aparentar ainda mais elegância.

" – Bem,Srta. Encrenca,é aqui." – murmurou o senhor com um sorriso amarelo.

Sakura,esperando fervorosamente que ele não tivesse falando do mesmo lugar em que ela estava pensando,apenas falou:

" – Er...não estou vendo nada." – Disse enquanto procurava alguma ilha iluminada ou uma casa qualquer.

" Ali,encrenca." – Então girando a cabeça dela e a pegando pela mão,começou a subir a rampa que dava para o grande navio.

" – Nã – nã – nã..." – Enquanto tentava inutilmente murmurar algo,já se encontrava a bordo do transporte.

" – Bem confortável,não?"

" – É,muito. Só que aqui,eu não fico." – E dando meia-volta,se dirigiu ao pequeno espaço que ligava a rampa com o navio.

" – Ei,encrenca. Para onde está indo?" – O homem mais que depressa agarrou-lhe o pulso.

" – Odeio água. E só de pensar em ficar aqui..." – Foi só falar isso,que seu estômago deu voltas,pela terceira vez naquela noite. Mas ao olhar novamente para o homem, percebeu que este a olhava de modo peculiar, o que a incomodou profundamente. E mais que rapidamente virou novamente para o pequeno espaço.

" – Não mesmo. Você fica." – Ela virou pro velho e viu que o mesmo estava com uma expressão mais leve e lhe deu um sorriso fraternal,e isso,tirou todas as suas forças.

" – Tudo bem,mas vai ser só essa noite." – Ela falou e olhou uma última vez para sua única saída,que agora parecia estar se...

" – _Movendo?_ O Navio tá se movendo!" – Ela gritou,sua coragem a abandonou, enquanto cogitava em pular do barco quando ainda tinha a chance.

" – Ei relaxa,garota. Vamos buscar o capitão e o resto da tripulação." – Ele falou,e ela instantaneamente virou procurando o resto da suposta 'tripulação' . Mas não viu ninguém.

" – Vamos parar em um porto,e talvez,se você quiser,possa ficar por lá." – O velho terminou,para depois começar a entrar para o alçapão que ficava instalado no convés.

" – Ah,esper." – Ela já ia andar atrás dele,quando uma meleca extremamente fedorenta caiu em seu cabelo,olhando para cima,parecia ter vindo do nada.

" – Irgh!" – Pensava,tirando o máximo que pôde com as mãos,o velho já á frente reparou em sua ausência e voltou para verificar o que havia acontecido,e sentindo o cheiro,preferiu ficar longe.

" – Isso,veio do nada! Irgh,deve ter sido algum pombo..." – Quando terminou de falar,ouviu um barulho vindo de trás,subitamente virou,dando um bom banho de - _algo que nem ela sabia o que era_ -,no senhor.

" – Olá Kakashi-san! " – Falou o homem,que pelo que Sakura visualizou,era um homem moreno,de sobrancelhas grossas e com uma aparência..._abobada_.

" – Lee." – O homem apenas murmurou dando-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça.

" – E pelo que vi quando estava no mastro¹,você trouxe uma dama." – Os olhos do recém-chegado,Sakura percebeu,começavam a ficar assustadores de uma forma perversa,pela sua perspectiva.E antes que pudesse impedir o mesmo,em um surto de cavalheirismo agarrou sua mão dando-lhe um beijo.

" – B-boa noite..." – Falou,enquanto tentava tirar a sua mão daquele beijo molhado em que ele lhe dava.

" – Lee,essa é..." – Kakashi olhou-a de forma a encontrar respostas,por que ele mesmo não sabia quem era aquela garota,e desorientada com o beijo em que o menino lhe dera,demorou cinco segundos para ela digerir a pergunta.

" – AH! Sakura! Sakura Har-..." – Ela começou. Vendo que falar o seu nome já estaria contando demais,fechou a boca e pensou em uma resposta rápida. Que não fosse a original,é claro.

" – Har? Prazer,Sakura Har!" – O menino falava,a reverenciava e lhe beijava a mão freneticamente.

" – Na verdade,é Sakura Harenomoto!" – exclamou,arrancando a mão dela do beijo lambuzado dele mais uma vez.

" – Prazer, Sakura Harenomoto." – Kakashi falou baixo e ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso e um pedido silencioso de ajuda.

" – Hum,Sakura-san,devo dizer que você é muito bonita. Embora não seja uma das mais cheirosas."

Sakura percebera,tarde demais,que lançou sua mão contra a face do rapaz. Por dois motivos,por ele ter chamado ela de fedida e por ter dado uma indireta de reprovacão ao cabelo dela,que ela amava.E sim,estava irritada,e muito.

" – Que diabos,foi você não foi?" – Apesar de não saber se foi o garoto mesmo,Sakura o acusava enquanto desferia um golpe atrás do outro no _pobre_ menino.

" – Calma Senhorita! O que você está falando?"

" – Você atacou alguma coisa aqui embaixo quando estava lá no mastro,lee?" – Falou Kakashi. Enquanto Sakura,ofegante e com o rosto vermelho de irritação,esperava a resposta calmamente,e dependendo da resposta,Lee poderia sair **muito** machucado.

" – Sim,consegui pescar um peixe,e então tirei a gordura e ataquei no mar."

Kakashi,percebendo o que estava por vir,apenas olhou o rosto já sombrio de Sakura,envolvido em uma aura negra,e lamentou pelo garoto.

" – Maldito!"

E em um segundo,já não se conseguia distinguir quem era quem naquele redemoinho de socos,chutes e tapas.

" – ããã...Kakashi o que tá rolando aqui?"

Falou uma voz aguda,e Sakura instantaneamente virou para olhar a figura recém-chegada. E ao perceber o que era, sentiu um alivio descomunal.

" – Ah,que bom. Poderei sobreviver á isso,afinal de contas." – Pensou. 

* * *

Hellow gente,again.(estou com uma mania infeliz de misturar inglês com português,pf,desconsiderem,kkkkk)

Primeiro de tudo,Sasuke aparece no próximo capítulo,e não só ele,mas muito mais personagens sexys,ui.

E outra,tô ligada no mistério que envolve a Sakura,mas tudo será revelado,calma aí.

Well... acho que é só isso.

Obrigada pelos reviews:

**Gigi Haruno** - Que eu posso jurar que eu já conheço do outro site né? E mesmo assim continua lendo. Obrigadão gigi!

**Grazi Holic** - Muito obrigada,grazi. E acho que eu não demorei,hein? /milagre. E espera só mais um pouquinho que o Sasuke vai aparecer,do jeito sexy que


	3. Conheça

**N/A**: _Hellow everybody_. Bem,como eu havia dito antes,eu não demorei por quê já tenho pronto até o capítulo 5, e estou começando o 6 (tipo,já escrevi umas duas palavras,kk)mas enfim,aqui está mais mistério,mais confusão e mais Sasuke! Ui,sei que vocês adoraram a notícia,então..._enjoy._

_Enthalpy._

* * *

**3. Conheça.**

Passou a mão no cabelo pela última vez enquanto observava seu amigo contar entusiasticamente a mesma história pela _zilhonésima_ vez. Sentindo-se entediado, levantou-se, ao mesmo tempo obtendo a atenção de todos os possíveis "ouvintes" do loiro. E o mesmo percebendo, virou e olhou a cara do seu superior, para só então sua expressão mudar de animada para bastante envergonhada.

"– Por que está com essa cara de defunto, Teme?" – Exclamou o loiro, fazendo o moreno bufar e começar a caminhar pela praia sendo seguido pelo amigo.

"– Eles já vão chegar, Kakashi não é doido." – o loiro tentou aliviar o amigo,porém percebeu de que nada adiantou, até porque o moreno continuava com a expressão carrancuda de sempre. A cara que irritava o próprio profundamente, levando o loiro a muitas vezes querer dar uma porrada na face do amigo.

" – A não ser que queira alguns ossos quebrados." – Acrescentou mentalmente.

"– Qualé,você só ta assim por causa do 'balofo'." - O loiro continuou,e de alguma forma isso fez o mesmo dar uma risada que parecia não ter fim.

" – Cara,você perdeu! Foi hilário!" – Enxugando as lágrimas,o loiro nem teve tempo de se esquivar do súbito ataque de seu companheiro,que acertou em cheio seu nariz, á tempos quebrado.

" – _É. Hilário ter mais um indigente morto." _– A voz profunda atingiu os ouvidos do loiro como um baque,que ainda estava no chão esfregando o rosto freneticamente.

" – Como você disse uma vez, ele era um indigente de merda. E o que fazia você ter tantas esperanças de que ele ia - por um motivo milagroso - nos pagar?" – A essa altura, o loiro berrava com visível irritação. Porém,como sabia que seu superior não tinha muita paciência mesmo apenas respirou fundo e continuou:

"– E mesmo assim, você sabe como Gaara é irritado. _Por mais que não aparente_..." – continuou o garoto enquanto fazia uma expressão de dor parecendo se lembrar de algo ruim.

" _–hn." –_ murmurou o moreno,com os dedos nas têmporas. Isso irritou o loiro mais do que o necessário.

" – Então soque ele e não eu, diabos!" – berrou.

"– _hn_." – o moreno bufou, enquanto olhava ansioso para o mar mais uma vez.

" – Já disse que Kakashi deve estar á caminho. Ele não parou tão longe daqui, não é?" – o menino falou,embora já estivesse em dúvida quanto ao caráter de seu co-capitão. E teria continuado a falar em vão, se não ouvisse um barulho vindo da floresta que se erguia atrás deles.

" – _Olha se não é o grupo de mariquinhas." – _Ouvindo uma voz ao longe, os dois viraram rapidamente,se deparando com quatro homens de terno branco se aproximando lentamente pela densa floresta.

" – **He**. Não somos nós que estamos usando terninhos _brancos_." – O loiro respondeu no ato cuspindo a palavra,e debochando dos recém-chegados.

"– O quê piratas **como vocês** estão fazendo nessa ilha?" – O mais alto perguntou igualmente em tom de zombaria.

"– _Não é da sua conta." _- O moreno rebateu já sentado em um tronco sombreado a uma distância considerável dos rapazes.

"– Mas que pirralho insolente." – Com uma voz calma,o mais velho falou,chegando cada vez mais perto do loiro,que havia tomado a dianteira em posição de defesa.

"– Mais isso não importa. Só queremos saber qual de vocês foi o responsável pela morte do nosso líder." – Continuou o velho, olhando fixamente para o moreno mais atrás.

" – Pfff. Líder? isso já é uma coisa meio batida não?" – Uma voz veio de longe seguida de uma risadinha não muito discreta. E então um homem de rabo de cavalo seguido por um ruivo surgiu em meio ás pedras à margem do mar. E se sentaram não muito longe de onde se encontrava o moreno.

"– Outro maricas? Isso ta bom demais!" – Exclamou um dos homens de ternos visivelmente animado e maior que os três juntos. O moreno viu os olhos do loiro se arregalarem, porém sem se deixar intimidar.

"– Ô sua montanha, fica caladinho até resolverem falar com você." – O loiro urrou. O grandão olhou-o com ira e aparente repulsa e iria avançá-lo se não fosse à mão de uns dos seus companheiros.

"– Chega. Só queremos saber qual das maricas matou nosso líder." – O mais velho interrompeu mais uma vez.

" – E quem seria esse líder?" – O de rabo de cavalo perguntou indiferente, enquanto o homem mais velho,que estava se controlando,berrou.

" – O homem que um de vocês acabou de matar, seu verme inútil!" – Todos os olhares se viraram para ele, alguns perplexos, outros, nem tanto. Naruto riu da cara do mesmo, pensando em como aquela declaração não havia ajudado em nada.

" – _Hn. Verme inútil _**era**_ o seu "líder." _- O moreno falou em meio ao silêncio, e caminhou até eles, e o homem antes descontrolado agora mostrava uma expressão de dissimulação.

" – é você, seu insolente. Foi você que matou ele!"– O homem partiu para cima do moreno sem hesitação, já com a espada em punho.

Por reflexo,o moreno levou a mão á bainha,e olhando rapidamente para os três companheiros recebendo em troca um olhar de aprovação. Os quatro, uniformemente empunharam a espada e assim deram início a luta.

E a areia antes esbranquiçada instantaneamente se tingia em um tom vivo de escarlate.

**.**

" – Ugh." – Falou a morena tirando mais um pouco da gordura que escorria do cabelo rosado.

" – O que demônios atacaram em você,garota?" – Instantaneamente a menina apontou pro garoto que assistia tudo com uma cara perplexa,apesar dos demasiados hematomas.

" – Pergunte para ele." – Ela falou e fechou a cara,embora se sentisse imensamente grata por ter mais uma garota á borda além dela própria.

" – M-mas Sakura-chan,já lhe pedi desculpas!" – O menino ajoelhou-se ao seu pé e pedia perdão.

" – Desculpas não vai tirar esse..._troço_ da cabeça dela,Lee." – Falou a morena enquanto tirava mais um pouco de _gosma_ do cabelo oleoso.

" – é,eu sei,Tenten. M-" – Lee começou,envergonhado,porém foi interrompido pelo barulho vindo do convés.

" – Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" – Uma voz estridente soou do convés e ambos viraram assustados. Sakura apenas parou e reparou no longo cabelo loiro quase branco da garota,e dos olhos azuis,que agora faiscavam pra ela.

Então,cheia de si,ela se aproximou com passos pesados,e por um momento,Sakura pensou que ela fosse bater nela,porém a mesma deu um baita de um tapa na cabeça da morena.

" – Endoidou,Ino?" – A morena falou,para só então ir para cima da loira,e começar uma briga épica.

" – Você me deixou naquele bar imundo e eu pensando que um daqueles velhos porcos tinha te seqüestrado para ter um último momento de felicidade na vida inútil que eles levam,mas eu subo aqui e PÁ! Encontro você arrumando o cabelo de uma mendiga!"

A loira se desembestou a falar enquanto arrancava tufos de cabelo castanho, Sakura que observava tudo, por um momento se irritou com a parte que a tocava mais pensou que seria melhor não se intrometer. Porém Lee corajosamente se meteu entre elas, levando porradas e socos, mas no final conseguindo apartar a briga.

" – Meu Deus,Ino,sua porca! Tudo é motivo para se descabelar" – A morena ainda gritando e cuspindo sangue, fez uma piada com a falta de cabelo em uma certa área da cabeça da loira,que agora se desesperava por isso.

Sakura apenas olhava para cara das duas,enquanto arfava e pensava se tudo por ali era meio "fora do eixo". Lee,que voltara a pegar sua mão e segurar com força – _por mais que a rosada não estivesse em "perigo" – _ficava murmurando coisas desconexas.

Então subitamente a loira virou pra ela,e a mesma engoliu seco,sem saber o que esperar. E se a loira implicasse com ela, certamente ela teria um plano que envolveria: jogá-la no mar, depois de muitas porradas. Mas pensou melhor, depois que a loira jogou o cabelo pra trás e deu-lhe a mão para apertar.

"– Ino Yamanaka." – Falou.

" – Sakura Har-" – Momentaneamente esqueceu o sobrenome que dera á Kakashi e Lee.

" – Harenomoto." – Lee interrompeu e a olhou longamente, sentindo um calafrio, ela se perguntou se ele desconfiava de alguma coisa.

" – Pretende fi..." – A loira continuou,quando foi bruscamente interrompido pela violenta parada do navio.

"– Kakashi, tu bateu em alguma coisa? _Outra vez?_" – Tenten gritou.

Vendo que o navio parara, Sakura observou ao redor ao que parecia ser uma ilha. Ela já ia perguntar se era ali o lugar que deveria descer, porém um barulho tomou a atenção de todos, que imediatamente olharam para o espaço estreito que dava acesso á superfície pela grande rampa de madeira.

" – Ah,sim,já havia me esquecido." – A loira falou,deixando Sakura sem entender nada.

Então para sua completa surpresa,o navio deu uma imperceptível inclinada,enquanto cinco homens subiam a bordo. Sakura sem saber o que fazer e como agir, apenas ficou observando, não deixando de perceber as manchas vermelhas nas camisas desgastas. E sentiu um arrepio só de pensar no que poderia ser aquilo.

" – Ah ótimo. Mais ossos quebrados." – Bufou a loira irritada.

" – _Na verdade,não foram só ossos dessa vez." _– Um homem mais alto tomou a dianteira mostrando um ferimento realmente _nojento._

" – Ah, Shikamaru,seu nojento!" – A loira falou enquanto olhava para o outro lado e abanava o próprio rosto.

Sentindo o estômago revirar, Sakura apenas desviou os olhos para reparar nos outros rapazes. E se deparou com um que lhe era extremamente familiar, olhou com mais precisão, e então o mesmo percebendo, retribuiu-lhe o olhar e a mesma ficou instantaneamente estática com a mudança de expressão do menino.

" - Você!" – O mesmo berrou, olhando – e apontando - fixamente pra rosada, que o olhava com desconfiança.

" – Você! Balofo!" – O menino gritou perplexo, enquanto Lee, achando que era com ele, ficou subitamente ela se lembrou de tê-lo visto no hotel,logo após de chamar aquele homem pavoroso de "balofo" e depois sair correndo de lá.

" – Eu? Mas que falta de respeito, Naruto-kun!" – Lee respondeu-lhe com igual frustração.

"– Você não, sombrancelhudo. Ela!" – E num instante, toda a atenção estava voltada para ela.

"– Ah, inferno." – Pensou.

* * *

KUKUKUKUKUKU /risadinhadoorochimaru (?)

Mais mistérios e diálogos confusos né? KUKUKU (wtf?)

Enfim,vamos deixar esse meu jeito lelé de viver a vida de lado e vamos ao que interessa.

Gente,o Neji apareceu,mas como ele é meio caladinho,quase não fiz falas pra ele,então quando vocês leram que os 5 subiram no convés não pensem que sou ruim de matemática - apesar de eu realmente ser. E outra,na luta,ele não lutou,de modo que foram só 4 mesmo (Sasuke,Naruto,Shika e Gaara).

E sobre a Ino,já vou avisando,em TODAS as minhas fanfics,ela é geniosa e meio explosiva,então se acostumem,e a tenten,é meio louquinha,em TODAS as minhas fics,ok?

E sobre o Lee...bem,ele é o Lee,não tem muito o que falar sobre o coitado. E sim,ele é gamadão na Sakura.

E sobre SasuSaku,esperem,vai demorar um pouquinho,mas logo vai haver interacão entre eles,MUITA interacão,kukukuku.

**Special Thanks** /quepodre,haha:

**Gigi Haruno: **Obrigadão,again! *-*

**sem nome**: Ain,valeu por me chamar de fofa! *-*

**Giovanna: **Fui bem rápida,nom? HAHA,valeu,giovanna!

**Gigi: **Pode deixar! *-*


	4. Descubra

**N/A: Hola,babys. Espero que gostem,porquê eu demorei um século pra postar essa busanha (?) nesse site. Mas é só no meu computador ou esse site está mesmo com problemas de edicão? ... Hum,deve ser só a droga do meu pc mesmo,mimimi (?) Enfim,enjoy.**.

* * *

**4**. **Descubra**.

**Haruno**,**Sakura**.

"– Ah, inferno." – Pensei.

" – Você é aquela menina que fugiu que nem uma desembestada do hotel." – O homem do ferimento _nojento_ se pronunciou, e devo dizer que _aquela coisa _se abriu ainda mais. E se ele continuasse com isso, eu **juro **que vou vomitar na cara dele.

_Não que eu fosse porca, nem nada assim...  
_

"– Er... acho que devem estar me confundindo." – Falei enquanto olhava fixamente para o menino loiro, esperando uma chance de escapar daquele momento. Foi quando me toquei que eles eram os mal-encarados do hotel.

" – Podemos zarpar?" – A voz de Kakashi naquele momento foi o som mais incrível que eu já tinha ouvido, até porquê todos se dissiparam pelo convés com suas demais atividades e deixaram de prestar atenção em mim,mas não antes de o loiro me lançar um longo e significativo olhar e então sair andando. Apesar disso dei um suspiro aliviado.

" – Vamos Sakura, vou te mostrar onde vamos dormir." – Tenten falou ao meu lado e me perguntei se ela tinha notado todas as minhas mudanças expressivas.

" – Ahn,mas o porto não é aqui perto? Não acho que eu tenha de dormir..." – Falei olhando nos seus olhos castanhos,para só então se fecharem e ela começar a rir feito louca.

" – Olha,os portos não são tão pertos como você imagina." – Ela arfou entre uma risada e outra.

"– Na verdade, eles demoram até dias-"

" – Mais uma? Achei que duas já eram o bastante." – Tenten foi interrompida por uma voz aguda.

" – Pffff. Não começa,ta? Pensei que você já tinha superado." – Ino se sobressaltou e olhou firme para a menina que agora **me **olhava feio.

" – Hoje é dia." – Pensei,ao mesmo tempo tentando encarar o olhar desafiador da menina e observando o rosto de Ino se retorcer de raiva,e não é lá uma visão muito boa.

" – Ai,não começa. Só vim querer saber onde o Sasuke-kun está." – Ela falou,e olhou indiferente para Ino. E percebi que ela não era uma menina lá muito bonita,tinha cabelos ruivos e usava um óculos pavoroso,com aros grossos.

" – Primeiro,se você que é a chiclete dele,não sabe,como nós vamos saber?" – Tenten falou e então pegou meu braço e começou a me puxar.

" – Passar bem." – Ela falou,debochadamente,e então começou a descer o convés em direção a uma pequena porta. Olhei para trás,pensando se a ruiva ficara com raiva, porém Ino me surpreendeu ao berrar:

" – _Ai meu Deus,esquecemos o Sasuke-kun!"_ – Observei espantada a loira começar a correr feito louca para as bordas do navio,procurando,como se ele estivesse na água ou coisa assim.

" - _Como nós iríamos esquecer,sua songa_?" - Berrou a ruiva,apesar de também estar correndo pelo convés a procura do tal.

" – Me diz se elas não parecem duas cadelas no cio?" – Tenten perguntou,e só então notei que ela também havia estado observando as duas.

Então ambas rindo, descemos uma escada de madeira toda trabalhada, do qual o navio também era ornamentado. Subitamente chamando a minha atenção, parei e passei a mão de leve nas curvas magníficas, Tenten,percebendo, parou e também observou os enfeites.

" – Esse navio foi um dos mais difíceis de roubar." – Ela falou, e instantaneamente olhei para ela espantada.

Ta,eu sabia **como** os piratas viviam,não era a toa que os chamavam de _piratas_ afinal. Mas ouvir de Tenten fez a realidade ser mais difícil de acreditar. A realidade que agora eu _fazia parte_. Constatar de fato que eu estava no meio de ladrões me fez ficar tonta e quase cair, mas a tempo de me segurar no corrimão e encostar minha cabeça na parede.

Não, eu não era mole como aparentava. Mas ver que nesse instante eu podia ser pega pela marinha e ser presa... Bem, não é uma coisa que eu saiba lidar.

" – Caraca! Que diabos é isso na sua testa?" – Tente gritou aterrorizada,de modo que eu automaticamente levei a mão na minha cabeça. E só o que senti foi um enorme calombo que provavelmente adquiri quando bati a cabeça no dossel da cama,e quando fui falar que não era nada, vi meus dedos pintados de vermelho.

Ah não.

"– Isso... não.. é.. _bom_." – Foi uma coisa idiota de se dizer, mas foi a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça antes de fazer o que qualquer pessoa digna de pena faria:

_Eu desmaiei. _.

.

_" – Isso tem que ser resolvido logo,Senhor._"– ouvi uma voz de ínicio abafada,porém aos poucos,conforme se aproximava foi se tornando um barulho arrastado,como uma rouquidão.

_"– Já não sei o que fazer Akahebi..." – _Meu coração palpitou ao ouvir a segunda voz, e eu a conheceria até se estivesse debaixo d'água. Era a voz _dele._

_" – Bem, na verdade há uma coisa que o senhor pode fazer." _– a voz antes arrastada respondeu, porém se tornou um rosnado a medida que ele falava. Então, dessa vez como se eu mesma estivesse me afastando, eles começaram a falar baixo, quase sussurrando. Não conseguia distinguir os sussurros, e muito menos as pessoas, que para mim, não passavam de borrões.

Um ruído se sobressaltou sobre sussurros e um terceiro homem entrou na sala. E comecei a me questionar na onde eu me encontrava, e por que estava ouvindo aqueles três seres disformes. E porquê eles estavam no navio.

" – _Lord Haruno..."_.

" – _Toshiko,estou pensando em_..."

Parei,estática. Eu não me encontrava em lugar algum,muito menos no navio,eu estava sonhando.

Ou melhor,estava vivenciando aquele _pesadelo_ novamente._  
_  
" – _Sakura!_" – Um grito ecoou do lugar despertando-me do recente transe e então eu acordei,suando.

Pisquei os olhos aliviada por estar no tremulante navio.

Eu não me encontrava no convés de antes.

Olhei para os lados á procura de algo que me explicasse onde e como eu fui parar ali. Consegui vislumbrar nas tremeluzentes luzes de velas, quatro camas, das quais duas estavam vazias. Vi o cabelo castanho de Tenten espalhado no travesseiro e sorri. Procurei Ino, porém não encontrei, sem nada mais a fazer passei a analisar o cômodo em que me encontrava.

Com certeza, era _bem _melhor que o convés. Era bastante aconchegante, era todo cercado de madeira reluzente com duas janelas de vidro grandes o bastante para ocupar uma parede, contendo um guarda-roupa, que ficava na frente de minha cama, uma poltrona forrada de tecido púrpura e uma pequena mesinha em frente á ela, que ficava no canto do quarto. O lugar era bem grande, e continha duas portas,levantei e fui ver para onde davam.

Na primeira,dava para um pequeno,mas luxuoso banheiro. Nada mais adequado num quarto de _garotas._..

Então, marchei para a segunda porta, com muito cuidado, pois não queria assustar Tenten de novo com a minha testa pavorosa. Lembrando disso, passei a mão no ferimento, porém só encontrei um curativo bem colocado. Dei uma olhada pra Tenten, e tenho que me lembrar de agradecê-la quando acordar.

Enfim,abri a porta e instantaneamente uma brisa gelada me atingiu e eu tremi ligeiramente,para só então olhar para fora.

" – Ahn..." – murmurei,frustrada,quando vi o breu que cercava o corredor parcialmente iluminado pelas luzes vindas de nosso quarto.

Sem medo de escuro,segui em frente,fechei a porta do quarto,sendo engolida instantaneamente pela escuridão.

Comecei a andar no escuro,desesperada,vai que eu meto meu outro lado da testa em alguma madeira?

Enfim, virei o corredor e me deparei com um lampião pendurado.

_Graças._

Peguei o objeto e comecei a andar com mais facilidade conduzida pela luz fraca e embaçada do lampião. Andei em direção a uma porta de vidro, que parecia dar no convés.

" – Talvez dar uma olhada no mar seja tudo que eu preciso." – Falei baixinho,enquanto seguia sorrateiramente meu destino.

Um barulho de porta rangendo e abrindo me assustou e virei abruptamente, enquanto,como se fosse em câmera lenta,soltando-se de minha mão,o lampião foi caindo,batendo no chão,balançando e enfim se apagando.

" – Ah. Meu Deus." – Pensei,enquanto ouvia os passos algo ou alguém saindo de dentro do quarto mais próximo.

Não, eu não iria gritar por dois motivos, primeiro, iria acordar _todo _mundo, e para mim isso parecia completamente desnecessário. E segundo, porque gritar é coisa para meninas delicadas e metidas a daminhas.

Eu simplesmente não gostava delas, mas o passado condena. De modo que apenas fiquei em silêncio, observando - _ou não_ - a figura se mover na mais completa escuridão.

" _– Hun_." – Pelo rápido resmungo, pude perceber que não era uma mulher. Homens são bons nisso, _rosnar_. Então, com a madeira rangendo a cada passo que ele dava,comecei a sentir _ele _cada vez mais próximo.

Ele passou por mim, e eu segurei a respiração por um momento,quando já havia dado dois passos para longe de mim, finalmente relaxei.

" – _Como está a testa?" _– Sem poder segurar dessa vez, dei um gritinho agudo e um calafrio passou por todo meu corpo. Agradeci por estar bastante escuro porque assim ele não veria a cara impagável que eu estava fazendo.

"– Está melhor, apesar de que ainda me sinto tonta pra caramba." – Falei e tive vontade de bater na minha cabeça de tão ridícula que eu estava me sentindo.

" – Tonta _pra caramba? _Mas que diabos! "– resmunguei mentalmente, enquanto sem falar nada ele começou a ir em direção a porta de vidro, e com a vaga luminosidade lá fora, pude distinguir alguns traços. Ele não era _grande _igual ao Kakashi, mas não também não era _pequeno._

Lembrei-me daqueles monstros que minha mãe costumava inventar quando era pequena, que viviam na escuridão e não possuíam rosto. Isso se encaixava tão perfeitamente á situação que tive de conter a vontade de rir feito louca.

" – _Ah meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus!_" – ouvi gritos familiares vindo do quarto no fim do corredor. Percebendo que era de Tenten, desesperada, não hesitei em virar o corredor e seguir apressadamente em direção ao quarto, sendo seguida pelo 'monstro sem rosto'.

Quando estávamos á mais ou menos quatro metros de distancia do cômodo, a porta abriu com um estrondo e vislumbramos a cabeça de Tenten virada pra trás.

" – Temari, sua sonsa, acorda! Sakura sumiu! Acho que ela estava tonta e deve ter caído no mar!" – subitamente paramos e olhei para ela,abismada. Ela virou, pegou um lampião e quando ia seguir na direção do convés, finalmente nos percebeu a olhando com cara de bestas no corredor.

" – Er... Temari... pode voltar a dormir." – Ela falou baixinho,enquanto tentava cobrir a roupa de dormir e com o rosto parecendo pegar fogo.

"– _Mas que diabos!" _– Uma voz estridente veio do quarto,seguida por um objeto que foi atacado em direção a cabeça de Tenten. Ainda bem que era uma amolfada, porque senão Tenten estaria em sérios problemas.

" – Sakura! Sua _demente!" – _Tenten gritou se escondendo atrás da porta. Pelo jeito, de vergonha da roupa de dormir.

E adorei meu novo apelido.

" – _Boa noite,Uchiha-kun_." – Uma voz aguda veio do outro lado do corredor,e percebi que além do 'monstro sem rosto' ter virado de costas pra mim pra ficar de frente de não-sei-quem, vi uma cabeça vermelha se sobressair da escuridão. Percebendo meu olhar, seus olhos viraram de mim pra ele e para mim novamente, e dessa vez observando-me atentamente e então virou pra tenten.

" – Pivetes." – Ela murmurou e então o pegando pela mão o guiou até o quarto mais próximo.

"Caraca, para se deixar conduzir por _ela_" – Ouvimos uma terceira voz vinda do quarto quando os dois já estavam longe, procurei por trás de Tenten e me deparei com uma menina loira sentada na cama e com uma cara muito, _muito_ desgostosa.

"Ou ele estava com muito sono ou ele devia estar com enjôo devido ao balanço nauseante desse _bendito_ navio, o quê comparando á ela, é quase a mesma coisa." – Então terminando de falar ela se virou e pude jurar que antes de piscarmos os olhos ela já havia caído no sono.

"– Mereço." – Tenten murmurou e voltou para sua cama, sem mais nada a fazer, segui ela.

E enquanto tentava dormir com minha cabeça latejando de dor e minha visão ainda estar levemente embaçada, comecei a me perguntar o que o "Uchiha-kun" era desse navio. Não parecia ser um serviçal, mas sim um dos mandantes.

Talvez o capitão?

* * *

Oe povo, não demorei nadica hem? Uhum! (?)

Na verdade estava só esperando pelo décimo review =DD

Agora,vamos ao que interessa,notas do capítulo,weeee (?):

- Teve mais coisas confusas,tô ligada.  
- A Sakura parece uma medrosa,mas ela não é.Na verdade é bem ao contrário =S  
- O cara do ferimento nojento é o Shika. (haha,eu tinha que avisar)  
- Naruto tá ... curioso em relacão á Sakura. E isso vai piorar/ou melhorar no andamento da fic.  
- Sasuke apareceu. E [JURO] que vai aparecer mais no capítulo que vem.

Special Thanks:SEM NOME  
Tsukyomiuchihasama  
Gigi Haruno  
Grazi Holic

Beijos pra vocês.

Bem,that's it.


	5. Sinta

Oi gente,apesar da demora,espero mesmo que gostem. 

* * *

フィール

"– Ah. Meu Deus." – Pensei, enquanto algo ou alguém saía de dentro do cômodo.

Não, eu **não** iria gritar por dois motivos, primeiro, iria acordar _todo _mundo, e para mim isso parecia completamente desnecessário. E segundo, porque gritar é coisa para meninas delicadas e metidas a _daminhas.  
_Eu simplesmente não gostava delas, mas o passado condena. De modo que apenas fiquei em silêncio, observando - _ou não_- a figura se mover na mais completa escuridão.

" _– Hun_." – Pelo rápido resmungo, pude perceber que não era uma mulher. Homens são bons nisso, _rosnar_. Então, com a madeira rangendo a cada passo que ele dava,comecei a sentir _ele_cada vez mais próximo.

Ele passou por mim, e eu segurei a respiração por um momento,quando já havia dado dois passos para longe de mim, finalmente relaxei.

" – _Como está a testa?" _– Sem poder segurar dessa vez, dei um gritinho agudo e um calafrio passou por todo meu corpo. Agradeci por estar bastante escuro porque assim ele não veria a cara impagável que eu estava fazendo.

Mas me recompus e tentei falar em tom natural:

"– Está melhor, apesar de que ainda me sinto tonta pra caramba." – Falei e tive vontade de bater na minha cabeça de tão ridícula que eu estava me sentindo.

" – Tonta _pra caramba? _Mas que diabos! "– resmunguei mentalmente, enquanto sem falar nada ele começou a ir em direção a porta de vidro, e com a vaga luminosidade lá fora, pude distinguir alguns traços. Ele não era _grande _igual ao Kakashi, mas não também não era_pequeno._

Lembrei-me daqueles monstros que minha mãe costumava inventar quando era pequena, que viviam na escuridão e não possuíam rosto. Isso se encaixava tão perfeitamente á situação que tive de conter a vontade de rir feito louca.

" – _Ah meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus!_" – ouvi gritos familiares vindo do quarto no fim do corredor. Percebendo que era de Tenten, desesperada, não hesitei em virar o corredor e seguir apressadamente em direção ao quarto, sendo seguida pelo 'monstro sem rosto'.

Quando estávamos á mais ou menos quatro metros de distancia do cômodo, a porta abriu com um estrondo e vislumbramos a cabeça de Tenten virada pra trás.

" – Temari, sua sonsa, acorda! Sakura estava tonta e deve ter caído no mar!" – subitamente paramos e olhei para ela,abismada. Ela virou, pegou um lampião e quando ia seguir na direção do convés, finalmente nos percebeu a olhando com cara de bestas no corredor.

" – Er... Temari... pode voltar a dormir." – Ela falou baixinho,enquanto tentava cobrir a roupa de dormir e com o rosto parecendo pegar fogo.

"– _Mas que diabos!" _– Uma voz estridente veio do quarto,seguida por um objeto que foi atacado em direção a cabeça de Tenten. Ainda bem que era uma amolfada, porque senão Tenten estaria em **sérios**problemas.

" – Sakura! Sua _demente!" – _Tenten gritou se escondendo atrás da porta. Pelo jeito, de vergonha da roupa de dormir.

E adorei meu novo apelido.

" – _Boa noite,Uchiha-kun_." – Uma voz aguda veio do outro lado do corredor,e percebi que além do 'monstro sem rosto' ter virado de costas pra mim pra ficar de frente de não-sei-quem, vi uma cabeça vermelha se sobressair da escuridão. Percebendo meu olhar, seus olhos viraram de mim pra ele e para mim novamente, e dessa vez observando-me atentamente e então virou pra tenten.

" – Pivetes." – Ela murmurou e então o pegando pela mão o guiou até o quarto mais próximo.

"Caraca, para se deixar conduzir por _ela_" – Ouvimos uma terceira voz vinda do quarto, procurei por trás de Tenten e me deparei com uma menina loira sentada na cama e com uma cara muito, _muito_desgostosa.

"Ou ele estava com muito sono ou ele devia estar com enjôo devido ao balanço nauseante desse _bendito_navio, o quê comparando á ela, é quase a mesma coisa." – Então terminando de falar ela se virou e pude jurar que antes de piscarmos os olhos ela já havia caído no sono.

"– Mereço." – Tenten murmurou e voltou para sua cama, sem mais nada a fazer, segui ela.

E enquanto tentava dormir com minha cabeça latejando de dor e minha visão ainda estar levemente embaçada, comecei a me perguntar o que o "Uchiha-kun" era desse navio. Não parecia ser um serviçal,mas sim um dos mandantes.

Talvez o capitão?

**.**

Mexeu nos cabelos negros enquanto entrava no quarto sendo guiado pela menina ruiva.

Em meio a luz vacilante de velas, ele percebeu ela lhe lançar discretamente um olhar questionador, não poderia culpá-la,provavelmente estaria se perguntando o porquê de ele finalmente deixar ela entrar em seu quarto e ainda por cima,deixar ela _puxar_ele pra lá. Porém,ele se encontrava demasiado entorpecido para dizer ou reclamar de alguma coisa.

E suas pernas já estavam perdendo força.

" – _humph_." – Bufou enquanto dava um gemido fraco de dor.

" – Sasuke-kun! Ta tudo bem?" – A ruiva o alcançou e o amparou a tempo de quase cair no chão.

Nunca esteve com mais vontade de dizer um "eu pareço bem?" em toda a sua vida,mas a dor já tomava conta e ele já não teve forças nem de reclamar.

Realmente, ele havia subestimado aquele _maldito _ferimento, mas em meio ao caos de antes decorrente de vários _outros_ferimentos abertos em certos quatro tripulantes, ele preferiu não pedir ajuda e lidar sozinho com aquilo.

"– AH, meu Deus!" – Já tinha achado que estava desmaiado se não fosse pelo grito agoniado da garota, que inclusive, já o tinha feito deitar na cama e abrira a camisa pra ver o tamanho do_estrago_.

" – _Cala a maldita boca_." – Com a voz esganiçada ele exclamou e ela o olhou assustada, mas não soube dizer se foi pelo ferimento ou pelo fato de ele ainda estar acordado.

" – Sim,sim... hããn..." – Ele a observou olhar para os lados sem saber o que fazer,bufou vendo ela finalmente ir até a sua mesa e pegar materiais de primeiros-socorros.

"– Ta, olha,quando eu era,hum, você sabe..." – Ela disse enquanto pegava as agulhas e as linhas. Ele estava odiando aquilo, odiava a _dependência._

" – Apesar de todas as frescuras, me ensinaram um pouco de _enfermagem_ e o quê fazer numa situação como _essa_..." – Ela falou com uma voz tremida, enquanto terminava de tirar a camisa ensangüentada dele, que só piorou depois de ele correr com aquela menina pelo corredor.

" –... e como não temos anestesia, eu vou usar _isso_." – A ruiva falou lhe entregando uma garrafa de Whisky,ele pegou e deu um bom gole, apesar de ainda não ser preciso. Ele se sentou depois que ela pedira, e então ela começou a costurá-lo.

Enquanto ela jogava whisky em cima do ferimento,ele gemia de dor porquê se recusava a dar gritos,embora quisesse,e _muito_. Bebia grandes goles da bebida enquanto ela estava costurando com o efeito do álcool ainda proeminente, e quando a dor voltava, ela jogava mais em cima do machucado.

"– Uf acabei." – Ela falou e ele suspirou de alivio.

Estava se sentindo tonto, provavelmente efeitos do álcool, então enquanto ela guardava as coisas e limpava o máximo que podia dos materiais e do ferimento dele, ele se deitou e fechou os olhos,exausto.

" – E então,como está se sentindo?" – Ela se deitou ao lado dele se apoiando no cotovelo e ele sentiu ela lhe olhando fixamente. Semicerrou os olhos por um momento tentando expressar que já teve dias _melhores._

Fechou os olhos novamente,esperando que ela entendesse que ele queria descansar,porém tudo que recebeu em troca foi uma sensação cálida nos lábios. 

* * *

OOOOOOOI LEITORES!

Tomara que ainda tenha algum,snif,snif (?)

Gomen pela demora,fiz muito mal,mas juro que vou postar rapidinho o capítulo 6,ok?

E sobre o cap,eu sei,eu sei o final foi tenso,mas vai melhorar tá? Então fiquem tranquilas.

Obrigada pelos reviews:

**Grazi Holic  
Tsukyomiuchihasama  
Dai-chan n.n**


	6. Questione

Não demorei nada,hem? Enjoy. rs.

* * *

**Questione.**

質問

Não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira. Tudo que sentira era o maldito ombro ardendo,e os altos e baixos de uma dor que parecia não ter fim. Isso fez com que ficasse impedido de falar qualquer coisa quando Karin sorrateiramente lhe beijou e após saiu do quarto ás pressas. Acabou decidindo que não levaria o ato a sério apesar da ,isso era o máximo que ela merecia, por ter diminuído consideravelmente a letalidade do seu ferimento.

Só esperava que ninguém mais no navio soubesse. Não por medo de algumas inevitáveis piadas mas sim porquê tudo que viera construindo desde que "reunira" sua tripulação era que o respeito deveria ser mutuo. E a imagem que ele mesmo tomou para si,era de um homem respeitável e não um motivo de chacota.

" – _Hun.."_– Apoiou sua cabeça em um dos mastros enquanto a dor voltava de pouco á pouco.

" – Ugh..." – Ouviu ao longe um gemido desagradável.

Cansativamente virou a cabeça na direção do estranho barulho e tudo o quê viu foi uma cabeleira apoiada na borda da proa. Sentiu um ímpeto de voltar para o quarto quando observou enquanto a pessoa provavelmente punha as últimas refeições para fora.

" – _Demônios._" – Murmurou enquanto pensava na sujeira que a(o) tal estaria fazendo na lateral do navio.

Com a mão no ombro,ele decidiu ir até lá,porém,o máximo que conseguiu foi um andar desajeitado até o local.

" – _Se não aguenta,por quê subiu?" _– Ele disse,controlado.

Ela percebendo a presença dele, o olhou repentinamente,assustada. Ele a observou enquanto ela puxava o cabelo para trás e olhava pra ele, desnorteada.

" – Bem,a verdade é que não tive escolha." – Ela falou.

Apesar de não ter o hábito de perceber,não dava pra ignorar.

O cabelo dela era _rosa_. E _claro_, como...

Então,ele parou de súbito e a fitou detalhadamente por um momento enquanto era sugado por pedaços de memórias indesejáveis.  
**.**

.

_"- ... Sasuke,vou lhe contar uma história...sobre a flor da cerejeira."_

"- Ahn...Parece tão chato. Quando é que você vai sair daí,Kaa-san?"

" - ...Que tal eu contar a história e então decidiremos?"

" – Isso é injusto."

" – O mundo é injusto,querido."

_**.**_

.

O cabelo dela era _rosa_.

" – ...Então é isso,foi por essa razão que me juntei a essa tripulação.E agora acho que faço parte disso." – Ela disse e abriu um sorriso que ele não soube identificar como sem-jeito ou envergonhada.

" – _Você não faz."_ - Sentenciou friamente enquanto via o brilho anterior desaparecer lentamente de seu rosto. Uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre seu olho e por um momento ele sentiu vontade de queimar todo aquele **maldito**cabelo rosa. Porém a mesma não se deixou intimidar.

" – Sei disso. Eu estava planejando descer no próximo porto." – Ela falou sem olhar para seu rosto,sentindo-se subitamente diminuída,embora não entendesse o porquê. Porém á essa altura ele próprio mantinha um olhar vazio.

" – _Hun."_– Ele deu as costas á ela enquanto a própria ia até a ponta da proa.

" – _O mundo é injusto." – _murmurou enquanto cambaleava por todo o caminho até o seu quarto.

**.**

.

.

Sakura abriu os olhos, só para logo em seguida fechá-los novamente com a luz faiscante que adentrava á janela do quarto que vinha diretamente em seu rosto. Pensou em reclamar para Tenten mas ao procurá-la pelo quarto viu que a menina não estava presente.

Por um momento,ficou lá,parada só recebendo a luz e o calor solar,porém,então de repente tudo lhe retornou a mente como num flash: o estômago embrulhado,os pesadelos de sempre,e..._ele._ Ela nunca o vira antes. Ela não entendeu muito bem o que havia acontecido noite passada e o que _exatamente_teria acarretado aquela reação fria por parte dele.

"_Você não faz."_

" – Ahn..." – estremeceu enquanto cogitava a idéia de levantar e ir tirar satisfação com o próprio.

A verdade é que até iria,portanto,já havia perdido essa coragem há_ muito_ tempo. Então,apenas se contentou com o fato de que logo iria dar o fora dali e não iria ter que vê-lo _nunca_mais.

Ela se sentia _finalmente_ parte de alguma coisa, até ele destruir tudo com apenas três **míseras** palavras. Parou por um segundo, lembrando do quanto qualquer sensibilidade que ela demonstrara terminou em uma ruína irreversível. Então decidiu que não se abalaria com um motivo tão _insignificante_.

Bufou.

" – SA-KU-RA!" – Ouviu uma voz familiar, olhou para a porta a tempo de ver o rosto radiante da morena adentrar o quarto e logo atrás dela,Ino carregando um balde enorme cheio com o que parecia serem roupas ensopadas de..._sangue_?

" – O Kakashi mandou dizer á todos que o próximo porto será daqui á dois dias,blábláblá.Eles já tão planejando algo...af." – Ino se pronunciou com e em seguida tombou na cama de Sakura.

"- Dois dias" – A mesma praticamente berrou diante de tal declaração.

"- Bem,eu já tinha te falado que os portos não são tão pertinhos assim,fofa." – Tenten falou enquanto Sakura gemia desapontada.  
**.**

.

Naruto olhou para o moreno pela última vez antes de saírem para o convés. A verdade é que desde que o mesmo acordara,ele parecera meio pálido e extremamente mal-humorado. Pensou em perguntar o quê havia acontecido,mas pela experiência que tivera durante anos com o amigo,já sabia que devia apenas _deixar_.

" – Yo Naruto,Sasuke." – Kakashi adentrou seu campo de visão,com o rotineiro ar de serenidade.

" – YO,KAKASHI!" – Respondeu o loiro animadamente.

" – Ohayo¹,Naruto-kun,Sasuke-san" – Lee praticamente surgiu detrás do Kakashi enquanto fazia uma reverência exagerada para logo após fazer uma continência desnecessária.

" – _Kakashi,já está tudo pronto?" – _Cortou Sasuke olhando diretamente para seu co-capitão.

" – Só há um problema." – Com o rosto subitamente sério,Kakashi sustentou o peso do olhar dos ônix penetrantes e continuou falando.

" – Nossos rostos estão em cartazes de procura-se em todos os portos." – Esperando que ambos compreendesse a mensagem ele parou e os observou,porém vendo que nem Lee e nem Naruto captaram ele continuou.

" – Teremos que dar um jeito de nos hospedarmos na cidade,porém nossos rostos estão espalhados pelas ruas e hospedarias. Isso implica que é praticamente impossível chegarmos sem sermos reconhecidos."

" – Não podemos permanecer no navio?" – Lee perguntou.

" – Não,os portos ficam bastante longe do nosso destino,o quê dificultaria nossa fuga ou seja,mais chances de sermos pegos e presos,e,se ficarmos no navio o tempo de ida e volta após o saque será muito,e isso nos prejudicaria."

" – Eu encontrei uma hospedaria que é bem perto do local,mas o problema é...como nos hospedaremos lá? Com tantos cartazes?"

" – Podemos nos disfarçar." – Disse Naruto já visivelmente com instintos aventureiros.

"- Todos nós?"

" – Que tal,somente uma pessoa conseguir os quartos e o resto da tripulação dá um jeito de se encontrar na hospedaria depois? O que nos dá tempo de planejar tudo."

" – Uma pessoa que ninguém reconheceria."

" – Podemos pagar alguém." – Lee falou.

" – Ah,talvez." – Disse Naruto já pensando na possibilidade de ser ele.

" – Então,recapitulando,esconderemos o navio,daremos um jeito de nos hospedarmos,e,somente uma parte da tripulação ficará lá,enquanto a outra ficará em acampamentos na floresta,saquearemos,e levaremos parte do saque a ambos os lugares,para não causar alvoroço e suspeitas,depois,com um espaço de dois dias,o primeiro grupo irá levar o que conseguimos ao navio,e pela noite,o segundo grupo voltará para lá também." – Kakashi sentenciou lentamente,esperando que todos entendessem perfeitamente.

" – Porquê devemos ficar separados?" – Perguntou Naruto,intrigado.

"- Para não causar alvoroço desnecessário. Se ficarmos juntos,pessoas irão fazer perguntas e irão,obviamente,procurar por respostas." – Continuou Kakashi.

"- E isso,será um problema." – Finalizou.

Naruto e Lee confirmaram que haviam entendido,para completo alívio de Kakashi e prometeram espalhar o plano á todos os demais tripulantes.

Foi quando pensavam no "X" do plano,que era escolher a pessoa que os hospedaria no hotel,quando um alvoroçado conjunto de cabelos rosáceos preencheu o campo de visão de um moreno há tempos calado.

E então,como se lesse o pensamento do moreno,Kakashi e Naruto viraram perplexos para o capitão enquanto ele falava.

" – _Já temos a resposta_." – Sentenciou enquanto os olhos esmeraldas se viraram para ele,confusos.

* * *

OOOOOOOOI! Capítulo 6,já hem? quem diria.

Esse capítulo ficou confuso,eu sei,por causa do plano mega estranho deles,mas esperem,que quando ele for executado,vocês vão entender. E tem maaaais mistério ainda,omg. rsrsrs.

E obrigada pelos reviews! =3 Cada review que vocês mandam,dá mais vontade de continuar!

E espero que vocês continuem lendo também ^^''

Well...That's it.

Até o próximo.


	7. Faça

N/A: E aí,gente. Sei que demorei,mas _juro juro juro_que (eu espero) ter recompensado com esse,que a pedido de uma leitora (Dynna-chan) eu fiz mais longo,e menos confuso. Então enjoy,rs.

* * *

**Faça**.

か

" – Então,basicamente,será isso. Aceita?" – Sentenciou Kakashi depois da longa e confusa explicação do plano que seria executado em exatamente dois dias.

Sakura abismada após entender a gravidade daquela futura _ação_,só conseguiu murmurar um desconjuntado "Hã?" enquanto os três homens a analisavam. Kakashi confuso com a resposta da garota optou por repetir o plano. Apesar de já ter entendido tudo, apenas o deixou continuar. Ao invés de encará-lo de volta, ela ficou olhando para o rosto alvo á sua frente, intrigada.

Ela sentia que já o havia visto antes, só não conseguia recordar de onde. Ele a olhou por apenas um segundo e então como um fio de lã se desenrolando, ela se lembrou de _onde_ e _quando_.

**" **_**–**__ Você não faz_. **"  
**  
Sentiu seu rosto se fechar e provavelmente estaria emburrada,porém,não fez nada para mudar isso,apenas olhou pra Kakashi em uma tentativa falha de prestar atenção.

"– Isso não é uma espécie de sacrifício humano?" – Ela murmurou enquanto analisou rapidamente a situação, mas tudo que recebeu em troca foram olhares estupefatos.

"– Nee,claro que não...eu acho." – Naruto falou olhando furtivamente para o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

" – Somente se você fosse no máximo te matariam...ou te usariam como escrava" – Terminou com um olhar perdido. Sakura não gostou da idéia, então apenas optou por fazer uma careta diante dos rapazes.

" – Mas,estaremos patrulhando de longe e se acontecer algo,iremos te ajudar." – Lee falou numa demonstração de afeto e de um aparente e irresistível instinto de aventura vinda de um resgate de uma donzela – _supostamente_– em perigo.

Sakura sentiu seu coração vacilar diante daquela resposta tão inocentemente simples vinda de Lee, não sabia por que, mas adorava aquela sensação de _conforto_.

" – Mas como eu poderia ajudar, se eu nem faço parte da tripulação?" – Ela murmurou lembrando-se da noite passada.

" – _E se caso for pega, ser escrava não está exatamente em meus planos de vida, muito obrigada." _– Acrescentou mentalmente.

" – _E não pretende ser_?" – Sakura analisou a expressão perplexa de Naruto e Kakashi e deduziu quem poderia ser o dono da voz.

Assim, procurando pelos olhos ônix, ela corajosamente juntou ar para lhe dar uma resposta que ela mesma considerava á altura.

"– Se me _deixassem_." - Ela falou, esperando que ele entendesse a indireta explicita.

Arregalou os olhos diante do sorriso zombeteiro que ele lhe devolvera, mas não desistiria tão fácil. Então quando ele se aproximou dela vagarosamente, ela continuou-o encarando com um olhar feroz.

"– _Talvez se você fizesse algo de útil, eu lhe dê permissão para permanecer aqui_." – Ele terminou com a feição séria o bastante para a coragem de Sakura se esvair.

" – Eu vou pensar no assunto." – Ela disse com os dentes cerrados e se afastou.

Kakashi e Naruto ainda boquiabertos pela situação que se desenrolara apenas ficavam articulando tentativas falhas de acabar com a tensão deixada pelos dois.

**.  
**.

.

" – Não é como se ele fosse te jogar do navio ou coisa assim" – Falou Tenten tentando pela terceira vez argumentar contra a raiva crescente da amiga.

" – Ah mais você devia ver o quanto ameaçador ele me pareceu, aquele..." – Sua língua se enrolou diante de tantos xingamentos que lhe vieram a mente.

" – Você está fazendo drama por nada,honestamente. Só aceite a porcaria da proposta e acabe com isso." – Ino falou do banheiro,e Sakura a olhou perplexa.

" – _Nem liga,ela é doida pelo capitãozinho_." – Tenten sussurrou para Sakura,esclarecendo a situação.

" – Então é óbvio que vai ficar do lado dele." – Dessa vez,a morena fez questão de gritar pra deixar bem claro o quanto a loira estava sendo inconveniente.

" – Mas é sério,ok!" – Tentando se defender,Ino foi até a porta do banheiro e olhou pra Sakura,agora sentada na cama.

" – Pelo amor de Deus,você só tem que dar entrada na estalagem e então pode seguir seu caminho. Ou não." – Terminou.

" – Ah é,ou quem sabe a dona da estalagem perceba meu disfarce e me entregue para algum comprador de escravos!" – Gritou Sakura,frustrada; Mas estava cheia de contra argumentar com as duas.

" – Sakura,nós – toda a tripulação – não deixaríamos isso acontecer com você." – Tenten falou.

" - E sinceramente,pense bem! Talvez após o saque,consigamos dinheiro suficiente para sustentar o navio e uma parte pode ficar com você!" – A morena ressaltou animada.

" – Ficar com parte do dinheiro,é?" – Pensando sobre isso,ela viu o horizonte de possibilidades se ampliar.

" – E pense,se você conseguir fazer isso com sucesso,talvez o capitãozinho _te dê permissão _pra permanecer aqui..." – Tenten deu uma risadinha enquanto via a amiga voltar a versão nervosa de antes.

" – Você tinha mesmo que me lembrar disso?" - Disse enquanto atacava uma almofada de seda no rosto da morena,dando inicio á uma brincadeira barulhenta e divertida.

Até ouvirem uma batida na porta pouco antes de Lee e Naruto entrarem animados.

" – Opa,é aqui que está rolando uma brincadeira muito _interessante_?" – Disse Naruto.

" – Naruto,cai fora. Agora!" – Ino saiu do banheiro atacando cosméticos no loiro e em Lee enquanto Tenten e Sakura riam.

**.**

.

.

_" – Sabe,apesar de estar morando aqui á pouco tempo,percebo um pequeno estorvo para o senhor."_

_" – O que está dizendo?"_

" – ... _Que esse estorvo está te impedindo de triunfar nos negócios_."

" – _E o que sugere_?"

" – _Bem,senhor,..._"

**.**

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, se poupando da pior parte do sonho. Já acordada, olhou cansativamente para a janela,mostrando o céu ainda negro. Bufou. Acordar de madrugada após uma noite recheada de pesadelos já estava virando um costume. Virou e olhou para Tenten e Ino,ambas dormindo calmamente. Invejou-as.

"– Malditos pesadelos." – sussurrou enquanto levantava e ia lavar o rosto.

Então, tentou pensar no lado positivo; já que estava acordada, iria tomar um ar no convés.

Colocou o sobretudo de Tenten e foi caminhando pelo longo corredor até sair no ar gelado da madrugada; Já ia caminhando até sua parte favorita do navio – a proa –  
e viu um brilho tremeluzente vindo de lá.

Foi até lá e encontrou Kakashi revisando o plano com Naruto, Lee e mais cinco que ela não pôde identificar. Naruto foi o primeiro a percebê-la.

" – Sakura-chan! Boa noite! o que faz acordada?" – Naruto a interrogou parecendo ter tomado três xícaras de café.

" – Ahn,achei que o quarto ficou muito quente,então resolvi dar uma volta..." – Mentiu. Foi então que Kakashi pareceu ter percebido a presença da mesma.

" – Óh,Sakura,a _peça chave _do plano! Nem tinha te visto." Falou,fazendo uma quase imperceptível pressão emocional. Porém, ela entendeu, e decidiu falar de vez o que tinha pra dizer ao homem á sua frente.

" – Kakashi,já tomei minha decisão." – Falando isso,se viu encarada por todos da roda improvisada deles.

**.**

.

.

.

Quando o navio atracou no porto,Sakura achava que estava plenamente certa de que sua decisão foi a mais sensata,ou pelo menos tentava se convencer disso. E assim fazia, enquanto treinava sua _fala _na frente do espelho do banheiro. Ou era isso que ela estava _tentando_, já que sua 'platéia' se mostrava bem difícil de agradar.

" – Sabe Sakura, acho que decorar o que você deve falar não é um dos melhores métodos." – Temari palpitou.

"– Concordo, se você decorar vai parecer nervosa na hora. Vai que você esquece?" – Falou a morena,enquanto experimentava o terceiro vestido com que ela desceria do navio.

"– O improviso é o melhor caminho."

" – Acontece que eu sou péssima atriz conseqüentemente sou péssima em improvisar. E adivinhem, sou péssima em _mentir_também." – Falou Sakura,já irritada pela pressão constante que estava vindo de todos os lados durante os dias que se antecederam.

"– É só pensar que você não está mentindo. Pense que você vai mesmo alugar um quarto _só_pra você. Boa sorte." – Falou Tenten jogando um vestido para Temari, que prontamente o vestiu; para logo após tanto ela quanto a morena saírem do quarto.

Sakura olhou mais uma vez pro espelho e repetiu a mesma seqüência de palavras que tinha decorado; porém ficou pensando que uma coisa que ela não soubesse falar talvez estragasse todo o plano que fora elaborado, e de repente se sentia ansiosa.

" – _Muito obrigada, Tenten e Temari." –_Pensou enquanto pegava o vestido e o, sobretudo que Tenten arranjara pra ela;

Vestiu, alisou a saia, e então finalmente saiu para o convés de onde já dava para ver a praia afastada em que estavam atracados. Kakashi fez questão que atracassem o navio bem longe do centro da cidade, para que ninguém os visse.

" – Tu-tudo pronto,Kak-kakashi?" – murmurou pro homem de cabelos grisalhos.

" – Ah,Sakura. Sim,agora só falta levar o necessário para a floresta e daremos continuidade ao plano." – Falado isso,Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito.

" – E você Sakura,está _mesmo_pronta?" – Kakashi perguntou.

Sakura abriu a boca pra responder quando foi bruscamente cortada;

" – _Tem que estar." – _Levantando a cabeça,ela pôde ver o moreno indo em direção a escada que dava acesso á praia.

" – Teme,precisava ser assim?" – Gritou Naruto ao se aproximar da menina.

Sakura apenas encarou Naruto e Kakashi antes de também descer do navio,emburrada.

"– _O que foi que eu fiz_?" – Ouviu Naruto murmurar, antes de alcançar a água que daria na areia.

Encontrou Tenten e Temari montando as barracas não muito longe do navio.

" – Sakura, o Lee está te esperando para levá-la a estalagem. Nós iremos também." – Falou Tenten.

"– Ah é,esse ai perto é seu acompanhante." – Continuou.

Sakura olhou ao redor pra ver se encontrava o tão conhecido Lee,mas não o viu em lugar nenhum. Sentiu uma presença perto, mas quando foi ver era só um homem de barba e com a aparência de um pedinte. Mas olhando bem até que parecia o...

" – Você é o LEE?" – Falou ela,abismada após o susto de vagamente reconhecê-lo.

"– HAHAHAHA estou irreconhecível não?" – Falou ele, tirando a barba por poucos segundos para mostrá-la a ela.

"– Pena que essa barba não disfarça o quanto é extremamente bobo." – Falou uma voz estridente vindo em direção ao grupo.

" – Lá vem." – Falou Tenten.

Sakura olhou de esguelha a figura que se aproximava, com seus óculos de aros grossos e seu cabelo avermelhado. Não sabia o que esperar, mas ela lhe surpreendeu quando colocou uma peruca de cor castanha. E não só ela, mas Tenten colocou uma loira e Temari,uma preta meio arroxeada.

" – Kakashi exigiu que nos disfarçarmos,para prevenir." – Esclareceu Temari.

"– Vamos." – Falou Karin após dar uma longa e última olhada para o moreno.

Viu Tenten revirar os olhos enquanto entravam numa espécie de carroça improvisada que os levaria até o centro da cidade. Até daria risada do ato da morena, se a ruiva não estivesse olhando diretamente na sua direção.

"– Não acredito que ele foi logo _te _escolher para fazer isso."

**.**

.

Após os longos minutos que se passaram na desconfortável carroça, Sakura finalmente pôde ver a decadente estalagem que se erguia a sua frente. As portas eram de madeira, e o ar que rondava o local não era nada convidativo; definitivamente, se alguém visse um grupo de piratas entrando ali, não ficaria surpreso; até porquê a estalagem já chamava a atenção por ser digna de desconfiança. Mas mesmo assim, toda a tripulação queria evitar que isso acontecesse, e esse era o motivo das perucas e barbas.

"– Olá senhoritas, precisam de ajuda com a bagagem?" – Perguntou um homenzarrão que saiu da estalagem e foi vindo em sua direção. E pelo cheiro, ela poderia jurar que ele estava bêbado.

"– Não, obrigada." – Falou Karin, carrancuda.

"– Então, precisa de uma companhia para essa noite que tal?" - Continuou o persistente homem, enquanto bebericava algo de uma minúscula garrafa.

" – **Que tal você dar o fora**?" –Lee bradou,surpreendendo a todas. O homem o olhou desgostoso, e então se afastou. Em seguida, ele viu os olhos de Tenten e Karin se arregalarem, e estufando o peito pegou as bagagens em apenas uma mão.

Sakura sentiu uma vontade de rir do quanto Lee pareceu orgulhoso em sua demonstração de masculinidade. Mas não havia tempo pra isso,então alisando a saia do vestido,ela foi em direção á improvisada recepção que ficava no canto do lado do bar do recinto.

Chegando lá,a suposta recepcionista - uma mulher rechonchuda que estava apoiada e lendo uma revista qualquer - a olhou de cima a baixo para então dar um sorriso de desprezo.

"– Em que posso ajudar?"

" – Er,eu gostaria de me hospedar." – Falou,lembrando do que decorara.

" – Você e quem?"

" – Somente eu."

" – Não hospedamos mulheres solteiras." – Falou ríspida.

"– Mas por que não?" – Perguntou bobamente.

"– Regras do hotel. Não hospedamos cortesãs, prostitutas e mulheres solteiras. Sabe como é isso mancha a reputação do hotel." – Falou.

" – _Não acha que já está muito manchada? Pior não fica." – _Sakura sentiu uma vontade intensa de responder,mas se controlou e falou;

" – Posso não ser solteira." – murmurou.

" – Olha querida,qualquer um que olhe pra você percebe que ou é filha de um pai recém falido,ou uma dama de sociedade expulsa de casa. Mas casada,acho que não." – falou a mulher,seguida de uma dramática revirada de olhos.

Pega de surpresa, Sakura articulou rapidamente uma resposta aleatória.

" – Não sou nem um dos dois. Só quero um quarto, ninguém ficará sabendo." – insistiu.

"– Acontece querida, que _eu_saberei." – Finalizou a mulher com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Sem saber o que fazer, Sakura olhou para trás á procura de seus acompanhantes, porém nenhum deles estavam lá. Bem, esse era o plano; deixá-la lá e então irem para o telhado para receber o sinal verde para entrar no quarto que ela se hospedaria, e então resolveriam o resto.

"– Meu marido já está vindo." – Falou, sem pensar.

"– Ah é? não estou vendo."

Prestes a ter um ataque de pânico, engoliu em seco e já ia embora quando uma mão forte segurou seu ombro e uma voz se arrastou no seu ouvido.

" – _Eu sou o marido dela."  
_

* * *

Então,

Gostaram? Espero que sim! ^^''

É o seguinte,eu demorei porquê estava confusa sobre que rumo a fic ia tomar,mas agr,já tenho em mente a trajetória e o que fazer com cada personagem,e devo dizer:

É agora que começa a fic realmente,que tudo vai começar a acontecer! Os climas irão esquentar,vai ter mais acão,mistérios,romance,etc. etc.

Então,espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e que gostem!


	8. Experimente

**N/A**: Como havia prometido,aí está mais um capítulo para vocês!

* * *

**て**

**Haruno,Sakura**.

" – _Eu sou o marido dela_."

Senti meu corpo ficar tenso. E retesado de tamanha surpresa por dois motivos primeiro porquê eu conhecia aquela voz; e segunda,porquê acabei de ficar sabendo que tenho um marido.

" – Errr..." – tentei contra argumentar,porém tudo que consegui foi gaguejar e murmurar algo ininteligível. Em resumo, banquei a idiota, _como sempre_.

Vi os olhos da senhora se arregalar em um nível quase sobre humano enquanto encarava sonhadoramente a pessoa alta e robusta que ocupara o espaço ao meu lado. Quase que fiquei com uma súbita vontade de interpretar o papel de esposa ciumenta. _Quase_.

" – Ah... você... e _ela_?" – pega de surpresa a mulher rechonchuda ficou me encarando como se procurasse algo que supostamente tivesse atraído o partidão do meu lado.

Fiquei com uma vontade intensa de pegar a chave á força e xingar aquela pessoa,mas de nada adiantaria,pois nenhum xingamento a ofenderia,até porque os nomes de "feia" a "gorda" e muitos outros já estavam na lista de **fatos **sobre ela.

" – Bem,vou pegar a chave." – Finalizou.

Então pude finalmente olhar meu suposto marido,e era exatamente quem eu imaginava. Como eu já estava começando a conhecer a figura,com seus olhos inexpressivos e voz grave,já tinha uma idéia de que ele ia querer ter tudo sobre seu controle e esperava que _nada _desse errado,e ao ver que eu não estava dando conta do recado,ele resolveu interferir. Da pior forma.

Num ímpeto de indignação,apenas bufei e sussurrei:

" –Eu não preciso da sua ajuda."

" – _Não estou te ajudando,estou auxiliando a continuidade do plano_." – Ele sussurrou de volta e continuou olhando fixamente pra frente.

"– Ainda, não precisamos de auxilio." – Sem resposta resolvi envolver os outros,que como eu,estavam verdadeiramente cientes de cada função deles. Só que o camarada aqui quis interferir na _minha_ função, por que achava que eu era uma incapaz. Bem,considerando que eu não consegui nem dar entrada na estalagem...talvez não estivesse totalmente errado,mas eu _jamais _irei admitir isso.

" – _Claro_._Que tal você falar pra recepcionista que isso foi tudo uma farsa_?" - Sussurrou. E eu parei para pensar no que aconteceria conosco se eu o fizesse.

Provavelmente a mulher me denunciaria ou me venderia e eu viraria escrava de alguém. Então apenas fechei a cara enquanto ele abria um sorriso de zombaria. A recepcionista então voltara com uma chave de ferro forjado e com uma cara de desconfiança que eu podia jurar que não estava lá antes.

" – Olha,não aceitamos maridos e amantes também." – Dessa vez,tive certeza de que ela não tinha mesmo acreditado que ele pudesse estar casado com uma pessoa como _eu_. E ainda pensou que eu era uma _amante_?

Tive que me controlar pra não lascar um tapa naquela cara redonda.

Ao ver que quanto mais ela nos observava com descrença, mas eu sentia uma intensa vontade de olhar para o meu "marido" em busca de alguma salvacão, porém se olhasse estaria entregando o jogo.

" – Sabe como é,isso sempre causa -..." – Continuou ela.

De repente,vi a boca dela ainda aberta ficar totalmente muda,poucos minutos antes de ele se inclinar,segurar meu ombro,minha mão e grudar seus lábios nos meus agressivamente. Senti-me completamente indefesa diante de tal ato, que apesar de parecer durar por minutos, só durou alguns segundos antes de ele se desvencilhar de meu corpo que ficara mole de repente,e se virar para a recepcionista.

" – _Isso é o bastante_?"

" – Toda mulher pode beijar um homem sem -..." – Então,surpreendentemente ele ergueu minha mão e mostrou um anel que eu podia jurar que não havia colocado.

" – _**Isso**__ é o bastante_?" – A mulher ainda desacreditada pegou minha mão e analisou o anel vistoso de cor dourada.

" – De fato. Aqui está a chave,Sr e sra...?" – Finalmente convencida,ela falou depois de muitos olhares questionadores.

" – Stahl." – Falei.

" – _Yamamoto_." – Ele falou ao mesmo tempo,o que me deixou confusa e sem graça diante do olhar cada vez mais de descrença da mulher.

" – Na verdade é Sr e Sra. Stahl-Yamamoto,só que eu gosto de Stahl e ele de Yamamoto." – Tentei contornar rapidamente,porém a expressão da mulher não mudara.

Então numa última tentativa de se salvar daquela situação,segurei o braço do meu "esposo" e encostei a cabeça delicadamente em seu ombro. E senti a tensão que o envolvia. Quis zombar dele,por estar tão tenso quanto eu.

" – Ah sim. Bem,boa sorte para vocês. E por favor apreciem os móveis do quarto com moderação." – Falou. E eu pude ver claramente a mensagem implícita naquele dialogo.

Pegamos as malas que estavam encostadas no balcão e fomos em direção ás escadas, para então ouvirmos a mulher rechonchuda gritar do balcão:

"– Principalmente a cama de casal! Maneire na velocidade, se é que me entendem!" – Finalizou. E quase ataquei meu sapato na cabeça daquela velha fedida.

**.**

.

Chegamos ao quarto após um longo trajeto das escadas até o recinto. Além do cansaço de carregar as malas que estavam pesadas, ainda tive que agüentar o clima desconfortável que se instalou após as indiretas da recepcionista. Pensei um pouco sobre isso, se um beijo já havia me deixado meio tonta imagine... Ah, meu Deus.

Mas ainda havia algo que me incomodava. Então corajosamente, virei pra ele e olhei para sua cara com muita seriedade.

" – Não precisava ter me beijado." – Protestei.

" – Poderia só ter mostrado o anel que não sei da onde veio" – Continuei. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender de onde o anel tinha brotado.

" – _O beijo foi só uma distração para que eu colocasse o anel em seu dedo_." – Falou calmamente,como se aquilo que havia acabado de acontecer não tivesse significado _nada_. E entendi por que ele tinha segurado minha mão afinal de contas, hum.

" – Hum." – Sem palavras, fui indo em direção á janela para dar sinal verde para que o resto da tripulação descer do telhado e entrar no quarto para dar continuidade ao plano.

Mas antes que eu alcançasse a janela senti um aperto na minha cintura e mais uma vez meus lábios serem envolvidos por outros mais grossos e macios. Dessa vez, foi devagar, foi leve e _delicioso_. Os meus deslizavam tão agilmente pelos dele que pareciam que já fizessem isso há muito tempo, como se o toque dele já fosse conhecido. E antes que eles pudessem aproveitar mais, ele se desvencilhou,e parou a tempo de poder vislumbrar a minha sede por mais transparecendo. Abri os e só que pude ver foi sorriso zombeteiro se formar,pelo jeito ele estava rindo da forma como eu me comportava diante de tal ato.

" – _Hum_." - Murmurou apenas,e do jeito que eu estava zonza,só o que pude murmurar foi:

" – Não sou sua propriedade." - Subitamente irritada com aquele sorriso,apenas virei e olhei pra janela,pensando em quanto tempo poderia ir até lá e me jogar sem que ele pudesse me beijar e me olhar como se eu fosse sua amante barata ou algo do tipo novamente.

" – _Você irá querer mais_." – Ele disse com um sorriso de zombaria.

E eu me senti uma estúpida por minha vontade louca de continuação ter transparecido.

" – Nem tente fazer isso de novo!" – Urrei desnecessariamente.

Dessa vez,praticamente corri até a janela e acenei. Percebendo o sinal,pouco a pouco,cada integrante da tripulação foi enchendo o quarto. Mas foi só Tenten descer agilmente do telhado e olhar para a minha cara,que eu soube que ela tinha percebido algo diferente.

" – Sakura,aconteceu algo? Porquê você tá toda corada?"

" – Nada." – Murmurei,pouco antes de batidas estrondosas soarem na porta.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! E se gostarem deixem reviews,a autora agradece.

Besos.


End file.
